Halo: ANH Codex
by MLGWatermelown
Summary: Hope other writers and science-ey people can help me with the realism to this story, not in the content but the technology. Will be digging into the science behind technologies of both universes, politics and tactics so that my story later can be supported by this. Don't own Star Wars or Halo. WARNING! SUPER NERDY MATHS/PHYSICS THINGS!
1. Turbolasers

**Okay this may be long winded, but this will be an in depth gander into the science behind turbolasers in Star Wars, like those found on the top of ISDs (Imperial Star Destroyers).**

 **Source : On my profile because I can't put it on the story** **( I don't own this, and this source is simply amazing, kudos to whoever made and contributed to it!**

Okay, I've been digging around in the science between mere Turbolaser cannons, and, using the laser cannons on the ISD during the asteroid chase in episode 5, the power output of one Turbolaser cannon is absolutely ridiculous, from taking in all the lore about the guns, an accurate guess can be made to gauge the power output of a single turret. In episode 5, a middle-sized laser bolt literally vaporised asteroids estimated to be between around 13 and over 60m wide.

Now, this may not seem like a big deal, especially in terms of weaponry throughout the Star Wars Universe, but into our own universe, and according to our science, an ISD is simply a monstrosity, capable of dealing damage many times the magnitude of the Hiroshima nuclear bomb. The ISD is simply overpowering, but I guess that this was the point, as they were symbols of the Empire's unflinching domination of everything, everywhere.

Okay, down to the science. To get a closer picture of the destructive capability of the Turbolaser, let's look at the ISD in the asteroid field in episode 5, laser blasts were fired from cannons on the ISD, but note that these laser bolts were not fired from the large batteries on the top of the ISD (the ones similar in position with the Venator ships of the Clone Wars).

According to my source, medium sized bolts were fired at asteroids as large as 40m in diameter, when compared to the widely debated size of the Millennium Falcon, and the asteroids were vaporised! Okay, without all the science-y talk just yet, the amount of energy needed to not just break apart, but vaporise an asteroid of that size is huge, like over the energy consumption or a city like London huge, and this is just from rough estimates!

Okay, back to the scary science. Mr Wayne Poe states that:

"More than 90% of the asteroids studied fall into 1 of 2 composition groups: stony iron or carbonaceous. And only a few percent of the meteorites on Earth are carbonaceous. Most of the asteroids in our museums are stony iron, because the carbonaceous ones break up in the atmosphere, or are more susceptible to weathering than the iron ones."

He goes on to say that the asteroid in EP 5 looks to be of the ferrous (Iron) type, due to their rusty red appearance.

Surprisingly, well to me at least, don't know about you guys, but rock actually requires more energy to melt and vaporise than does iron, because as little as 50% of the energy may be absorbed from an energy weapon, depending on the exact composition, with the rest of the energy radiated harmlessly into open space. Assuming that the asteroids are 100% iron, let's say that:

If we assume that a 20m diameter asteroid, 200 kelvin (a measure of heat, so around -73.15 degrees Celsius), and that the asteroids are perfect spheres:

Volume of asteroid = 4188.79 m³

Mass of asteroid = 32,965,759 kg

Heat Capacity of iron = 447 J/kg·K

Initial temp of asteroid = 200 K, normal for objects in space

Final temp of asteroid = 1853 K for melting

Energy for vaporisation of 1 kg of iron: 7.6 megajoules

With these values, a rough figure of around 30TJ(Terajoules) to melt the asteroid, and around 250TJ to vaporise it. Before moving on, wow, like seriously, what the hell. This is one turbolaser bolt! I could go further about the debate of the asteroids' breaking apart rather than vaporisation, but you guys can see that from the source.

Mr Curtis Saxton suggests that the asteroids did not shatter because the process was "supersonic", meaning that the asteroid was vaporised before any of the stress related to the rapid expansion due to vaporisation could take effect. According to the source, this appears to be a valid theory as the vaporisation of an asteroid took around a quarter of a second.

It appears in this scene that the side of the asteroid facing the turbolaser bolt was vaporised, and the resulting liquid/gas then heated and vaporised the remainder of the asteroid. This suggests that the TL bolts are again much more powerful than was simply required to vaporise the asteroids.

However, the boiling point is affected because the asteroids are in vacuum. The boiling point of any material is directly related to the atmospheric pressure surrounding it. In space, the atmospheric pressure is zero. However, at the same time, the asteroid vaporisation was "supersonic" which means that the TL bolts carried MUCH more energy than is required for vaporisation. The vaporisation estimate is on the correct order of magnitude, and actually conservative. It can be used as a conservative lower limit for the power of turbolasers.

The melting/vaporisation of these asteroids took less than a second. The scene lasted about 3-4 seconds, and several asteroids were destroyed during that time. On the widescreen Special Edition, the scene lasted 130 frames. The frame rate is 30 frames per second.

The asteroids required 8-9 frames to vaporise completely. Therefore, it took .225 - .3 seconds for the asteroids to completely vaporise. The power of the TL bolt should be determined by the time the bolt is actually striking the asteroid, which is between 1/15 and 1/30 second (1-2 frames).

Skipping though the less important bits, I saw that each laser bolts were said to be travelling at around 750m per second. Okay, before we move on, let's get this clear. If I am right, lasers are essentially intense beams of light directed at a certain vector. So if lasers are essentially light, and light travels at around 3x10 to the 8 meters a second, rounded up, which is far faster than the turbolaser bolt. This must mean that the laser must be packing some serious mass to slow down to 750m/s.

I'm going out on a limb here and saying that a laser going through space at a significantly slower pace than normal light wouldn't really be possible, as compacting atoms further by decreasing the significant amount of space between the nucleus and the outer electrons isn't really possible due to the strong nuclear force which acts as a really repulsive force at distances lower than 0.5fm(femtometers). But I may be wrong, Mr hawking please correct me if I'm wrong, which I may be, probably, as my personal knowledge isn't great, but I'd like to contribute too rather than just plagiarise.

This is clearly not the case in the film, so the power levels presented here are again very conservative, because the TL bolt duration should be lower (in turn increasing the wattage), as the laser bolts don't take over 2 seconds to traverse the length of an ISD.

Therefore, if we are conservative and use the melting point (more specific figure than boiling point), and use 20 meter asteroids, with the melting figure of ~30 TJ: a medium-sized TL bolt must have in excess of 450 terawatts of firepower, which is a butt-load of power.

Okay, let's compare this to real life. The USA produces around 500-600 gigawatts of electrical power, which is a whole order of magnitude (maybe around 10 times) less than the power of a medium-sized turbolaser bolt.

The Hiroshima bomb was rated at 15 kilotons, translating to around 63TJ, which is about twice that of a medium turbolaser bolt, however, the nuclear bomb directs energy in all directions, and so the energy absorbed by objects around is has got to be less than or equal to half the energy output of the bomb, but a TL bolt directs practically all of its energy at a single target, so a TL bolt would be equal to destructive power of a Hiroshima bomb.

Of course, with the energy required to vaporise the asteroid (~250 TJ), a turbolaser bolt must have on the order of 3750 terawatts of firepower. The energy released would be approximately 4 times more than that of the Hiroshima bomb.

If the asteroids were 40 meters in diameter (and some were much larger), the TLs were directing at least 2000 TJ of energy to vaporise the asteroids, many times the conservative energy level presented above. If the amount of time the bolt is striking the asteroid is 1/15 second (2 frames), 30,000 Terawatts are delivered to the asteroid. Assuming these turbolaser cannons have a maximum firing rate of once every two seconds, they have a sustained firepower of at least 1000 terawatts. The most solid evidence that suggests 40 meter asteroids was in the Avenger-Falcon chase scene, coming out of the asteroid field. One asteroid was at least 60 meters in diameter, which would require at least 6700TJ to vaporise! Another asteroid in a previous scene may have been as large as 100 meters in diameter, requiring at least 31,000TJ to vaporise!

This extract can be found on the source website, and the images would probably help, but I'm not going to be helpful and supply with images, because I'm a scumbag. What are you gonna do.

"The Falcon is leaving the asteroid field, and the Star Destroyer behind is about to. The Falcon is 18 pixels wide, and the more distant asteroid (the large-sized bolt came from the dorsal surface of the ship, and was fired in a starboard direction - not in a ventral direction) is 27 pixels in diameter. Thus, the asteroid is more than 60 meters in diameter. This asteroid would require at least 6760TJ to vaporise. This asteroid was vaporised as easily as any of the others. Thus, this bolt carried much more energy, probably many times more (6700TJ would take some time to vaporise the asteroid, this one took a fraction of a second). This can thus be set as a lower limit on the energy delivered by a long TL bolt. If the bolt's duration is 1/15 second, then it carried well over 100,000 terawatts of firepower.

Given the direction this bolt was traveling, it could not have come from the heavy dorsal batteries. It had to have been fired by the ship's more mundane batteries."

I probably skipped some important bits, but I thought this part would be worth recognising. Many official (non-canon) sources state that a single ISD has sufficient firepower to reduce the surface of a planet to "slag", a term used in ore refining, a result of exposing metal ores to extreme heat.

Okay, I'm simply going to copy this next bit, because it is fairly long winded and tricky to simplify without missing important bits.

If we assume a typical habitable planet, a lower limit on the power of the ISD's complement of TLs can be established.

Mr Curtis Saxton finds that melting the surface of a planet to a depth of 1 meter will require a sustained bombardment with power levels around half a billion Terawatts (i.e.- the ISD must sustain half-a-billion TW during the entire bombardment). The ISD would possibly be melting deeper than 1 meter worldwide, so the actual figure may be much higher than this. This can also be considered the level of firepower an enemy vessel would encounter in combat against an ISD.

Of course, ISDs carry missiles which would be used in such a bombardment, but TLs are considered the primary weapon. Therefore, the figure is on the correct order of magnitude, especially since it was based on depths of only one meter.

If ISDs carry 200 Turbolasers (as suggested by blueprints), then they must average around 2.5 million terawatts of sustained firepower per cannon. Of course, there are different sized cannons, some releasing less power than this, and some more. This power output is comparable to the detonation of a 595 Megaton nuclear bomb every second (per cannon). For comparison, the most powerful bomb detonated to date was rated at 50 Megatons.

The common belief is that ISDs carry 60 turbolasers. This is very conservative, since 64 cannons are mounted immediately lateral to the command superstructure alone, with scores covering the rest of the hull. However, if we assume there are only 60 cannons, then they must average around 8 million terawatts of firepower each. This is comparable to the detonation of a 1900 Megaton nuclear bomb every second, which is stupid crazy. I will probably lower this number, since I will have the empire capitalise on quantity rather than quality, and the USC will only have quality, as only the best survive against the flood.

So, in summary, turbolasers are very, very powerful, and I need to buff halo tech loads by the looks of things to even compare. Medium turbolaser towers have an energy output greater than the Hiroshima bomb, and can glass planets like the covenant did, from orbital bombardment, and using lasers alone, without even considering the other weaponry aboard.

 **Okay, the rest of the web page goes on about other blasters and lasers in Star Wars, which I may or may not bother with in the next research chapters. So for now, this is the end of the first chapter of research of the science behind Star Wars and Halo.**

 **Okay, next chapter will be the MAC cannons. Enough said.**

 **On a side note, feel free to use this as an information source for any technical information on Star Wars or Halo, so saving you research time. I get that a lot of this is simply copied and pasted, but I feel that I can also contribute towards myth busting Star Wars and Halo, albeit a small contribution as I'm not as incredible as the scientists who can actually put numbers on the capabilities.**

 **Just to make sure, I don't own Star Wars or Halo, but hell I wish I did,**

 **Watermelown**


	2. MAC Cannons

Halo vs Star Wars Research Chapter 2 – Halo Mass Accelerator Cannons, AKA "MAC"s

 **AN – Before we start, I would like to say that the responses have been amazing so far, and the input towards the plot has been great too, which will probably lead to some changes in the plot further down the line once I have finished the tech research. Any reviews related to the state of the USC, the inclusion of the flood and other non-technology related things will be covered in later chapters, so no worries.**

 **I had a little gander on the interweb and realised that there really wasn't that much I could look up, sure there was the turbolasers and that people were willing to research so deeply into that, but I couldn't really find as much on the other topics. So, with that in mind, what I will do is that I will write fist what is generally known about them, followed by any actual fact and science involved, and then I will write how they will be portrayed in the story.**

Okay, the Mass Accelerator Cannon was a weapon used by the UNSC throughout the Covenant war. Essentially giant coil guns, the guns would propel projectiles of ferric, ferrous or depleted uranium cores when used on ships, and ferric tungsten rounds aboard the orbital defence platforms. The MAC type and ammunition type is dependent on the ship or station it is housed in, as the size of the MAC usually determines the ship as both size of the MAC and size/type of ship have some form of correlation.

Standard frigate-based MACs fire 600 ton slugs at around 30 kilometres per second, at the higher end of the scale, "Super" MACs aboard orbital stations can fire a 3000-ton slug at nearly 12,000 kilometres a second. Guns like the mini-MACs on the Mammoth siege tank and the "Onager" MACs would deliver less of a punch, but as they were ground based weaponry, this isn't so surprising really.

The MAC gun works by having the barrel lined with magnetic coils, or "solenoids". The first coil is given an extremely large amount of current, allowing it to attract the round. As the slug passes the coil, it turns off, and the second one, closer to the muzzle, is turned on, attracting the slug again, and as it is travelling at a certain velocity, it is once again accelerated to a higher speed. This process is repeated until the round exits the muzzle at a very high velocity, carrying enough energy to seriously damage anything in its path.

To aim these weapons, a dedicated targeting computer was needed or an AI, as the entire ship or orbital platform needed to be manipulated for the MAC to be aimed. To power them, power had to be redirected from the ship's main power supply, a fact which I will replace with separate power generators, coming from analysed forerunner technology, as normally the charge time was too long and captains had to drop yield for fire rate and only partially charge the guns.

Standard Frigate-based MAC cannon:

Using some A level physics, one can work out that the kinetic energy of a standard frigate-based MAC would be (Kinetic Energy = 1/2mass x velocity squared), and so a 600-ton slug (1/2 x 544311kg) x (12,000,000m/s^2) = 3.9190392x10^19 joules of kinetic energy. (On the Halo wiki there was a mistake in the writing as it wrote tons, but meant tonnes, as 1 ton is different to 1 tonne. I went with 1 ton.) That is a lot of energy. As in like, close to 39 million Terajoules, which is over 450,000 times more powerful than the Nagasaki bomb.

These babies are on average about 600 feet long, firing a ferric-tungsten projectile with a depleted uranium core at around 30,000 meters a second, but can take several minutes to charge up, which is a major down side to their deadliness against the Covenant. However, only a few shots are needed to break through most covenant shielding then severely. When pitted against human targets, this MAC cannon can destroy any human vessel.

the Standard MAC can be upgraded in a sense, where it has booster capacitors, allowing the weapon to be fired in a burst of three per charge rather than only once. The only known implementation of this technology was on the UNSC Pillar of Autumn prior to the fall of Reach. The type of MAC, the Mark II, light coil – 56A2D4/MAC could charge faster than normal, but this may have been due to the advanced reactors aboard the ship. Another upgrade was in the ammunition used, as the Pillar of Autumn used newer, lighter MAC rounds, which had a less dense ferrous core, but a harder outer layer of tungsten carbide.

The UNSC Spirit of Fire was armed with the 22B6R3 MAC Battery, which includes three 530cm multi-payload coil guns.

"Super" MACs:

These monstrosities were placed aboard orbital defence platforms, Punic-class supercarriers and the UNSC infinity. They were also known as the "big stick", obvious due to their size, being around 2632 feet long on the orbital defence platforms of reach, which were among the most powerful ever made at the time.

The Super MAC fires a 3000-ton ferric-tungsten rounds at 4%c , or 4% the speed of light, so (1500 tons in kg x 4%c squared) so (1360777 x 11,991698.3 m/s squared =1.956808595x10^20)…..so around over 195 million Terajoules of kinetic energy. Huh. Yeah. I don't think I will upgrade the yield.

However, the guns aboard the orbital platforms were not able to pierce the shields of the Mantle's approach, the Ur-Didact's ship. Their fire rate was far superior to that of ships when they were supplied with power from ground based power plants, which allowed them to achieve reload and recharge times of five seconds.

The Super MACs aboard the Infinity were something else. Equipped with 4 super MACs with superior yield, as they could pierce the Mantle's Approach's shields. The CR-03, series-8 MAC cannons installed on the Infinity were the big daddy of MACs, of course, I will ramp them up in the story, not because of the empire, but because of the time, I would have expected huge improvements with help from the Sangeili.

I did say in the last chapter, that the ISDs were simply overpowering, with turbolaser bolts able to scorch planets, but…damn. I never really realised just how powerful the MACs were. As some in the reviews of the last chapter said, I don't have to upgrade the UNSC that much. They were correct. However, I will still improve certain aspects like the fire rate, as an ISD could fire their turbolasers at rates faster than the MACs ever could to compensate for their lower yield. I guess this would be kind of like the Covenant war, as in space, the UNSC's only effective weapons were the MACs and their nuclear missiles. I think the UNSC will capitalise on this post-war, when it comes to ships. It will be a sheer battle between quality and quantity between the UNSC and the Empire.

Okay, as to how they will be portrayed in the story, MAC cannons will play a major role in the USC fleet, along with nuclear missiles, as they have always done. However, with help from the other USC species and the development of flat-space technology, much, much more powerful MACs can be stationed on vehicles, vessels and ODPs (orbital defence platforms). Utilising forerunner power systems, a mixture of forerunner, human and covenant weaponry will be emplaced on vessels and used in the USCMC arsenal. This was because each faction were leaders in certain areas of weapon deployment, Forerunner with light and beam based weapons, covenant with plasma type weaponry and humanity with small scale WMDs like nuclear missiles and obviously, the MACs, now that is an oxymoron if I've ever seen one.

I will get to power systems in a later chapter, but for now, just know that the forerunner technology will provide more than enough power to house several CR-03s, whilst not have to siphon power from the rest of the ship, but there are indeed limitations of this power.

These Macs will fire atomically re-arranged depleted uranium, titanium coated shells weighing in between 1000 to 15000 tons, depending on the ship class and size, as the power systems on board will dictate the MAC. Any shell below 6000 will cripple the shielding of Imperial-II star destroyers, but not get past the shield, 6000-10000 will incur sever damage on the ships, and anything over 10000 tons will just blow right through any vessel of the same class or below that of an Imperial-II star destroyer. However, any dreadnought classes like the eclipse and the executor can take hits from shells up to 13000 ton and will only be completely destroyed by a fully charged 15000 ton round MAC shot if that.

Essentially, the empire will pepper the USC with high yield lasers, and then the USC will Sucker punch the empire with High damage, low fire rate weaponry. Again, quality over quantity, but as Joseph Stalin once said, quantity has a quality all its own. Making the fight pretty much even.

Now, as the USC fought the flood before leaving the milky way, MACs were not generally fired at full charge, as they needed the fire rate as fast as possible, lowering the damage dealt to only about 10% of the MACs actual capability. Why? Because while the flood can operate weapons as they learn from their host, they are generally more close range fighters, boarding vessels and taking them out by force, so fire rate was increased to one shot every ten seconds, 5 seconds for atom manipulation to form the shell, and then 5 seconds to charge. This was after the forerunner base was discovered.

Before that, the fire rate was about one shot every thirty seconds, 20 seconds loading, 10 seconds charging. However, this was not firing the shells at maximum power. At full power, with forerunner upgrades, full charge and firing on a standard MAC will only take 8 seconds, 5 seconds for atom manipulation and 3 for charge and firing.

On an ODP, with a power supply, firing will take 5 seconds, as the power generator on the surface of the planet can power the solenoids, whilst utilising flat-space technology provides an effective liquid nitrogen cooling system and shells are stored already and more can be made on the spot. However, this provides a security risk, as the cooling system that is not in flat-Space is exposed, and thus can be shot at rupturing the pipes, and may lead to severe damage. To counter this, a separate shield generator is located on the ODP, but It must be disabled to fire.

On capital ships, this is not as much of a problem as the base built around the MAC on an ODP is not huge, leaving the MAC as the main structure. On a capital ship like the Hyper-Carriers, down to the frigates, the sheer bulk of the ship covers the guns, keeping them protected. However, the shield principle must also apply, forcing USC ships to disable their shields to fire their MACs.

The empire can exploit this little weakness (little just like the exhaust on the death star xD) and take out the ships, or simply burn out the shields through sheer firepower. On capital ships like the Hyper-carriers, which are the size of moons, can have on board generators and shell storage to have the same fire rate as ODPs, but anything less than an Infinity class dreadnought has a fire rate of around 15-30 seconds, 5 - 10 seconds of atom manipulation depending on the shell size, and 20 seconds for a full charge.

To make it clear now, not all USC ships are Human designed. There will be ships of covenant and forerunner origin, depending on their function, but human ships are the front-line design of the fleet, designed only for war. Ceremonial ships would be covenant, in their smooth, bulbous shape, with a royal blue, red or purple finish, depending on the function. Skeletal, dull grey forerunner ships will be for stealth and infiltration missions, as their geometric shape allows for smooth light manipulation, and thus incredible cloaking and stealth capabilities, but I digress.

So, this is the MAC cannon chapter, next up is the fleet composition of both fleets, as I guess I've already started.

 **-Watermelown-**


	3. Fleet Composition

**Alright…This chapter, fleet composition. For the Star Wars Universe, the actual size of ships can be widely debated, so I will go with wiki data or any observable data found that actually makes sense. I originally had specifications on this section too, but I realised, it would make this too long for my liking, so I will do specifications of each side in the next sections. Considering that the empire, as an organisation, is many times larger than the USC, I'm only putting in the number of vessels that could rationally be redirected to fight a war, not that I'm saying the Emperor is anywhere close to rational, but that's neither here or there.**

 **Guest -** Sorry to say Both Halo and Star Wars violate so many laws of physics that it would be more realistic to say everything more advanced than a light bulb tore itself to pieces and leave it alone.

 **Oh I know that, but for me, it's fascinating what these technologies could do IF they existed, the physics involved just getting sound to be heard in space is just breaking the laws of physics in Star Wars.**

 **Guest -** i would like to say that the death star was 160 km and that the hyper carriers would be over 3,000 km as they are moon sized and that forerunner fortress class ships (50 km) were able to destroy planets and not another fortress ship in one shot. so if the hyper carriers had forerunner shield or weapons which they most likely do. i would not use them for offense. only defence as they would be too valuable to lose ( and would obliterate the death stars and any star wars fleet)

 **Too true, I'm going to cover most ship classes in this chapter, but not all of them and their capabilities. I will reveal the main backbone of the fleets and leave out the statistics of the really big vessels.**

 **Guest -** halo ship shields are hexigonal like the bubble shield and diffrent hexigons can be lowered to create a hole in the shield to allow firing without leaving them exposed

 **I can't have the USC having no weakness at all right xD? And the geometric pattern of the UNSC shield developed by ONI became obsolete by the end of the war and new forerunner shielding, accompanies by assistance of the Huragok led to new advancements in shield technology. And then even more time passed before the start of this story happens, and then the forerunner base if found, which may lead to even more advancements, you get the idea. So in conclusion, I don't want to make the USC ships invulnerable.**

 **Guest -** mantles approach does not have shields  
forerunner ships are almost completely immune to kinetic weapons only the energy projectors on the infinity could damage it

 **I had a look about what you said, and I did see that there was no evidence of shielding on, and the fact that forerunner ships are almost completely immune to kinetic weapons is very interesting, can you PM me where you found that? As I couldn't find it when I'm writing this, I shall not include it. And as for the energy projectors on the Infinity, per Halopedia, "These nearly 27m-bore coil guns were powerful enough to breach the Mantle's Approach's hull, allowing the Master Chief to enter the ship. So, per the wiki, it was the series – 8 MACs mounted on the front of the ship which opened up the way. I like the idea of the Forerunner ship's hull being almost unvenerable to kinetic weaponry, because against turbolasers…yeah. Please let me know where you got that. Thanks.**

 **Empire: alright, I will first write out the full size of the Imperial Navy, and then showcase the actual usable assets for invasion or warfare. I understand that units can be transferred, but that won't be covered here, they may just add unpredictability in the story. Keep in mind that there will be ships that I don't mention, can't give everything away can I, even though I basically am xD.**

 **Galactic Empire Navy:**

 **All right, per daltonatordotnet , the Imperial Navy is simply gargantuan in size. I'm just going to state the possible size of the Imperial Navy that can be devoted to military operations that would sound like a good-sized force militarily, not just policing the galaxy. I'm sure that these values are a small percentage of the actual fighting arm of the empire, since there are many rebellious worlds to be kept in check and all that.**

Torpedo Spheres: 6

Heavy Destroyers: 50,000

Cruiser/Battleship/Carrier/Command Ships: 10,000-25,000

Death Star: 2 Obviously

Super Star Destroyer (Executor-Class): 25 – 30

Super Star Destroyer (Eclipse-Class): 5

Star Killer Base: 1

 **United Species Covenant Navy:**

 **Okay, some of these classes will be based off existing ships and then their capability and history are described in the following sections. I will make it known that in this universe, after the war and the formation of the USC, humanity gained superior technology, and the total size of the USC increased to the almost the entire Orion Arm. They, along with the other species that make up the USC colonised planets outside of the Orion Arm, taking up almost half of the milky way. As Andromeda contains over a trillion systems compared to the 200-400 billion of the milky way, the USC is still a lot smaller than the empire in actual size. As to explaining why the USC presence in Andromeda is so large, the fleet is also essentially an exodus fleet, to flee from the milky way and make a new home in Andromeda.**

 **There are many classes of ships here. The imperial fleet obviously has more types of ships, but I mentioned the ones only truly capable of military action as the rest are policing the galaxy. The USC on the other hand are mere shadows of their pre-flood war selves. A big, intimidating shadow admittedly, but a shadow of what they once were none the less. These fleets are essentially the sole survivors of the milky way, and so that is why there are so many types of ships. I will explain the place of civilians in the ship descriptions.**

 **The human ships were the mainline fighting force, the covenant were repurposed as more ceremonial ships, since they now have very similar capabilities to the human vessels, and their round, bulbous appearance and no overt weapon systems, they will be less intimidating, at least until they start firing, I'm going for a steel fist wrapped in silk approach for covenant ships, and as for the forerunner ships, with their geometric lines and sharp edge are best for light manipulation (In my universe), and thus are purposed for stealth operations. By all means they still have incredible weaponry, but as I said just now, the best weapon is the one the enemy can't see coming. This does not mean that the ships cannot fill other roles, this is just generalisation. The covenant and forerunner ships can fight too, but a select few will be used merely to transport civvies in the journey to andromeda.**

 **I will only state war capable ships. Fleet tenders, repair ships and resupply vessels are a given, probably a three-digit number per fleet, but that doesn't matter much. Fighter craft will also not be included.**

 **The 17** **th** **Armada:**

 **Human Style Ships:**

Spartan – Class Hyper Carrier: 1/1 (30/30 carried destroyers)

Infinity II – Class Heavy Battleship: 100/150 (600/900 carried destroyers, 6 each)

Athena – Class dreadnought: 146/200

Anubis – Class Carrier: 93/120

Harbinger – Class Frigate: 230/300

London – Class Destroyer: 405/500

Titan – Class Battlecruiser: 389/500

Atlas – Class Heavy Cruiser: 73/80

Trafalgar – Class Corvette: 243/500

Styx – Class Stealth Frigate: 300/300

Pathfinder – Class Stealth Scout Gunship: 20/20

Horsemen – Class Stealth Heavy Attack Gunship: 4/4

Ghost – Class Stealth Infiltration Corvette: 2/2

Total human ships present in the 17th (The numbers in the brackets are the fleet numbers if ships housed in the Spartan and Infinity II class vessels are considered): 2006(2636)/2677(3607)

 **Covenant Style Ships:**

Arbiter – Class Super Carrier: 123/150

Sanghelios – Class Carrier: 579/650

Sovereign – Class Heavy Cruiser:601/700

Redemption – Class Battleship: 523/700

Requiem – Class Dreadnought: 499/500

Crusader – Class Shunter:872/900

Legion – Class Swarm Carrier: 487/500

Total Ships: 3684/4100

 **Forerunner Style ships:**

Mantle's Creed – Class Stealth Dreadnought: 15/15

Shield of the Mantle – Class Infiltrator Defender Titans: 5/5

Sword of the Reclaimer – Class Infiltrator Spear Titan: 5/5

Inheritance – Class Spectre Battleship: 10/10

Total Ships: 35/35

 **Total ships of the 17** **th** **: 5725(6355)/6812(7742)**

 **The 82** **nd** **Armada:**

 **Human Style Ships:**

Spartan – Class Hyper Carrier: 1/1 (30/30 carried destroyers)

Infinity II – Class Heavy Battleship: 120/150 (720/900 carried destroyers, 6 each)

Athena – Class dreadnought: 170/200

Anubis – Class Carrier: 87/120

Harbinger – Class Frigate: 194/300

London – Class Destroyer: 426/500

Titan – Class Battlecruiser: 372/500

Atlas – Class Heavy Cruiser: 47/80

Trafalgar – Class Corvette: 452/500

Styx – Class Stealth Frigate: 300/300

Pathfinder – Class Stealth Scout Gunship: 20/20

Horsemen – Class Stealth Heavy Attack Gunship: 4/4

Ghost – Class Stealth Infiltration Corvette: 2/2

Total Ships:2195(2945)/2677(3607)

 **Covenant Style Ships:**

Arbiter – Class Super Carrier: 130/150

Sanghelios – Class Carrier: 524/650

Sovereign – Class Heavy Cruiser:597/700

Redemption – Class Battleship: 649/700

Requiem – Class Dreadnought: 487/500

Crusader – Class Shunter:744/900

Legion – Class Swarm Carrier: 379/500

Total Ships: 3510/4100

 **Forerunner Style ships:**

Mantle's Creed – Class Stealth Dreadnought: 15/15

Shield of the Mantle – Class Infiltrator Defender Titans: 5/5

Sword of the Reclaimer – Class Infiltrator Spear Titan: 5/5

Inheritance – Class Spectre Battleship: 10/10

Total Ships: 35/35

 **Total ships of the 82** **nd** **: 5740(6490)/6812(7742)**

 **1st Armada or Home fleet:**

 **Human Style Ships:**

Spartan – Class Hyper Carrier: 1/1 (30/30 carried destroyers)

Infinity II – Class Heavy Battleship: 150/150 (600/900 carried destroyers, 6 each)

Athena – Class dreadnought: 200/200

Anubis – Class Carrier: 120/120

Harbinger – Class Frigate: 300/300

London – Class Destroyer: 500/500

Titan – Class Battlecruiser: 500/500

Atlas – Class Heavy Cruiser: 80/80

Trafalgar – Class Corvette: 500/500

Styx – Class Stealth Frigate: 300/300

Pathfinder – Class Stealth Scout Gunship: 20/20

Horsemen – Class Stealth Heavy Attack Gunship: 4/4

Ghost – Class Stealth Infiltration Corvette: 2/2

Total Ships: 2677(3607)/2677(3607)

 **Covenant Style Ships:**

Arbiter – Class Super Carrier: 150/150

Sanghelios – Class Carrier: 650/650

Sovereign – Class Heavy Cruiser:700/700

Redemption – Class Battleship: 700/700

Requiem – Class Dreadnought: 500/500

Crusader – Class Shunter: 900/900

Legion – Class Swarm Carrier: 500/500

Total Ships: 4100/4100

 **Forerunner Style ships:**

Mantle's Creed – Class Stealth Dreadnought: 15/15

Shield of the Mantle – Class Infiltrator Defender Titans: 5/5

Sword of the Reclaimer – Class Infiltrator Spear Titan: 5/5

Inheritance – Class Spectre Battleship: 10/10

Total Ships: 35/35

 **Total ships of Home Fleet: 6812(7742)/6812(7742)**

 **Total USC Ships: 18,277(20587)/20436(23226)**

 **Okay, a lot of numbers involved in the USC section, as there are a lot of different ship classes, and that the USC has equipment that hasn't been standardised, unlike the empire. Coolio, that's it for this section, since I did the specifications in tandem, the next section should be done soon. Cheers.**

 **-Watermelown-**


	4. Empire Fleet

**Empire Fleet**

 **guestnobody -** I don't think you need to do that much buffing of the UNSC's tech base as your making it sound, here's some articles that'll help: / oldb5tech / misc /

Hope it helps! :)

 **Thanks so much there, the essays are amazing, though not Halo or Star Wars lore, still absolutely fascinating, and definitely something I will look further into. The maths involved is something I can also incorporate where relevant probably. Anyways, cheers mate.**

 **Unknowndeath 2565 -** I'm not a good science person but if you include forrunner tech the starwars universe would lose since ships in hyperspace are affected by mass shadow and forrunners have a great understanding of gravity that they made literal gravity well while the empire did try testing one it ended in failure.

this may seem unhelpful but to a tactical mind this would hinder the enemies movement but like I said I don't know if this helps.

 **Definitely worth looking into, the forerunners had immense gravity manipulation technology and knowledge, just the Didact's armour alone should show that along with forerunner weapons, when fighting against a numerically superior force, one must use anything at their disposal to overcome their enemies, especially since Slip-space is not restricted by gravity, at least not in this universe.**

 **Unknowndeath 2565 -** the science is good an all but you would still need to factor in the strategies and mindset of the leaders competence in a battle, ground side tactics, short term and long term strategies they both would deploy in a war, the limits of their morals, and/or political talks.

you could say that the force would not work since the Precursors would've gotten rid of that thing since they wanted humans to uphold the mantle, after the foreunners proved not to be the one to uphold it, and they would not want the humans to uphold the mantle if their minds were influenced by an outside force heh

 **The plot is still in the process of change, in fact, the time period of USC entry into Andromeda is under potential revision, and the major plot points have been completely eradicated and replaced. The politics will come under another section and the tactics and protocols will be in another, and to the last bit….interesting.**

 **spell checker 11111 -** Hey I was just wondering if you had thought of having the USC focus the glassing beams and fire them ventrally like Anakin Skywalker did with the SPHA-T laser I feel that with advancing tech and time it would be a feasible addition to the arsenal and because they can be fired for longer periods of time they would have a greater effect on depleting shielding, also most ships of the empire used ray shields which were more effective against laser based weapons but had smaller weaker particle shields for projectiles, also fanboy side note I like the clone wars and a few troopers are still around at the timeframe you're writing this story such as clone medic Kix and trooper Able there are also the clone deserters on Mandalore if it's not too much to ask could you maybe look at the timeframe and see if they would fit the story anywhere? I hope this helps sincerely, spellchecker11111

 **To both ideas, the glassing beam and the clone deserters…. Hmmm, taken into consideration**

 **Okay, so this chapter will be about the ships themselves in the fleets. Hopefully with as much information on each as I can find.**

 **Hull Material for the Empire:**

 **Okay, so what I gathered is that most ships use Duralloy, a composite metal armour. As for the Empire, I'm am going along the assumption that most of their ships use the same hull armour. The empire uses a reinforced form of Matrix Armor, as apparently it was more durable than Durasteel and was better able to withstand blaster fire than titanium, Imperial II class Star destroyers in particular had a heavily reinforced hull, something that made it stand out from the Imperial I class ships. Since their armour has better staying power against laser weapons fire, the material may have some form of photon dissipation property which allows it to better evenly distribute the heat and energy. Unfortunately for them, 600+ tons of depleted uranium doesn't behave quite like light.**

 **Torpedo Spheres:** Constructed by the Loronar Corporation, under Loronar Defence Industries. the Torpedo Sphere mobile battle station was designed to neutralise planetary shields and orbital bombardment. Planetary shields are always fluctuating, and changes in the shield integrity in parts of the shield can be detected by the Torpedo Spheres by their dedicated energy receptors, and then use its 500 proton torpedo tubes to fire salvos of torpedoes at the target. Around these tubes were surrounded by ten heavy turbolaser batteries. As well as target planetary shielding, the Torpedo Spheres can also target ships if needed. This thing costed around 330 million credits to make, and with a diameter of 1900m, its not surprising, considering its armament. Requiring a crew of 63,275 people, 61,245 regular and 2,030 dedicated gunners, the weapons system sounds like something out of Warhammer 40k, but I guess without AI and accompanying machinery, it would be more difficult to run the vessel. It was a precursor to the death star, and many members of the rebel alliance called them "Pocket Death Stars"

 **Heavy Destroyers (Imperial-1/2 class Star Destroyer):** Manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards, The Imperial I and II Star Destroyers are the backbone of the Imperial Navy, the Imperial Star Destroyer was designed to replace the smaller Venator class used during the clone wars. At 1600m in length and weighing in at 40 million tons, they are an intimidating sight to behold within the empire. They are capable of carrying out carrier and transport roles allows this ship to be a general-purpose ship, able to be utilised in most situations. At 1600m, the Imperial-I was equipped with 60 heavy turbolaser batteries, 60 ion cannons, 6 dual heavy turbolaser turrets, 2 dual heavy ion cannon turrets, 2 quad heavy turbolasers, 3 triple medium turbolasers, 2 medium turbolasers and 10 tractor beam projectors. The Imperial II had a stronger hull, 60 turbo laser batteries, 60 heavy ion cannons and 10 tractor beam projectors. These multi-role ships would be the last thing any rebel would want to see. Cost of manufacture is unknown, but would probably be in the tens of millions of credits, considering its size and capabilities.

 **Cruiser (Dreadnought class Heavy Cruiser):** Manufactured by Rendilli StarDrive, the Dreadnought-class Heavy Cruiser was designed for planetary occupation and space combat specifically. At 600m long, the ship is a moderate size, but is small in comparison to the 1600m of the Imperial I and II's. It is armed with 20 quad turbolaser cannons, 10 turbolaser batteries and concussion missile launchers. However, a glaring flaw was that it required 16,000 personnel per ship. A slave circuitry system was attempted but failed. This is not as such a problem in the empire, as more often than not, the empire conscripted the majority of its troops. Their use was mainly due to its abundance from the clone war, they were mainly used to patrol and be stationed at unimportant planets. Due to their abundance thanks to their long history, this ship design is almost a common sight within the empire since their design and development at least 80 years before the clone wars. Accompanied by 12 TIE Fighters, these ships would be enough to police and patrol areas of empire space.

 **(Imperial Light Cruiser):** A variant of the Arquitens-class Light Cruiser used in the clone wars, the Kuat Drive Yards built ship, the imperial light cruiser was mainly used for communications, relaying signals for long range transmission. It was also used in the early days of the Empire as a blockade ship (as seen in Rebels) and was accompanied by a few Starfighters. At a meagre 325 metres, the light cruiser was one of the smaller class of ship in the imperial navy, especially compared to the ISD's. armed with quad laser turrets, double-barrelled turbolaser batteries and concussion missile launchers, it did not pack as big of a punch as other vessels of the same cruiser designation.

 **(Interdictor/Immobiliser 418 cruiser):** At 600m, it was one of the larger cruiser types in the navy, although it was armed with only 20 quad laser cannons. However, it was equipped with 4 gravity-well generators, forming four dome shapes, two in the upper and two in the lower hull. This gave the cruiser the ability to 'rip' other ships out of hyperspace.

 **(Praetor-Class MK1/2 Battlecruiser):** Considered the largest ship of its type, the praetor battlecruiser was 4000m at first, and could reach 8000 depending on which mark it was. The transport ring at the back allowed for the storage of all forms of goods, even live specimens. It housed 109,000 crew and could carry 120 starfighters and a number of shuttles, barges and walkers and had around 90 weapons systems.

 **Death Star:** Costing over a trillion credits, the Death Star, originally designed by ancient Sith millennia before the clone wars, and continued by the geonosians during the beginning of the clone wars, the Death Star was designed to be the ultimate weapon, with planet killing capabilities. At 160km in diameter, It was a huge masterpiece of imperial engineering, although it was still smaller than some asteroids found in the solar system (Ceres at around 946km). It was built so carry a giant Superlaser, capable of piercing the crust of a planet, hitting the core and causing reaction that would destroy the celestial body. The use of giant kyber crystals to focus the energy from the hypermatter generator allowed the giant laser to work. As it was also a giant space station, it was also able to house ships of varying sizes, up to the imperial class star destroyers.

 **Star Killer base:** A mobile ice planet capable of simultaneous destruction of star systems half way across the galaxy, Star killer base was designed to absorb the energy from a local star, and redirect its energy towards its target, or targets. A step up from the death star. The 660km diameter superweapon was also a fortress, able to hold the first order (but it will be the empire as Endor hadn't happened yet.)

 **Okay, so this is it for this section, I moving on to the USC side of things for the next one, it will be a whole lot longer, as I am going to take some inspiration from older UNSC models, but am essentially building them, their history and their capabilities from scratch. Cheers.**

 **-Watermelown-**

 **P.S. This is a reference for me to constantly go back to when writing m story/ies, by no means is this just for me. If anyone wants to refer to this when writing technical parts of their own works, go right ahead, I've done some of your work for you, you're welcome. Gimme a good mention maybe though? Anyways, ciao!**


End file.
